


[podfic] This Is Not a War Story

by reena_jenkins, taliahale



Series: Navigation (Love Songs for 21st Century Cartographers) [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession of Love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No DADT, Canon Character of Color, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Old Dudes in Love, Peace Breaks Out in the Pegasus Galaxy, Podfic, Retirement, Slice of Life, best thing ever, team fic, the ladies of the SGC are better than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Today's the day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This Is Not a War Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Not a War Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163429) by [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://greeniron.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**greeniron**](http://greeniron.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Warnings:** future fic, alternate universe - canon divergence, scientist Stiles, 

 **Length:** 01:04:06  
 **  
** **Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_SG1_TWolf%29%20_This%20Is%20Not%20a%20War%20Story_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 

OR!

 

 **Podbook Of The Compiled Series:**  With a total runtime of 01:47:07, you can [ **download the m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/%28SGA_SG1_TWolf%29%20_Navigation%20%28Love%20Songs%20for%2021st%20Century%20Cartographers%29_.m4b). 


End file.
